Ship of Fools Chapter 29:Subarashii Story
Changing Tide.Nezam's will. Page 1 Herkun and Nova swords clashes with each other. the clashes with each other.Herkun pushes Nova. *Herkun:Royal:COBRA SLASH!! Herkun moves his swords in an S motion. Nova manage to evade the first move only to be hit by Herkun second Cobra slash page 2. *Herkun:You show just vent your anger at me.Now that you're putting my citizens in danger!I should just end your life. As he speaks he try to hit Nova. Nova jumping and evading Herkun's slashes. Nova tries to counter attack but it was blocked away. The marines ships is coming closer. Page 3 *marine Petty Officer:Dastar Junsho!! Dastar walks out from a room. Marine Commondore Dastar. 22 Years Old,son of King Toil, Fleet Admiral Sengoku favourite student. HE wears a green striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves.lighter green shoes with Silver letter D buckle. Dastar looks very sleepy. *Dastar:What is it now? He streches a bit and got shocked when he saw Dragon's ship. Dastar announce using the shio den den mushi load hailer:Any troubles in my hometown you guys are in trouble! Page 4 Dastar informing his unit to prepare for battle as he walk towards the front deck. Back at the island Dragon arrived at the scene where Nova and Herkun fighting. He did not stop the fight.He folds his arm and rest his body against a pillar. As if Dragon knew that King Toil was just behind him running towards the fight he took out his arm and block Toil's path.Dragon turns around and Face King. *Dragon:Don't interfere!I like you're kid.He got guts.He will beat my boy.And I want Nova to be defeated.That ought to teach him a lesson!. King Toil suprise by Dragon's speech.King Toil then pushes Dragon a side and walk few steps and watch the fight. Dragon join King Toil and stood together with King Toil to the suprise of King Toils footmen. Page 6 Herkun distracted by the appereance of dragon and his father. *Nova Blade:Dark:Enma-O!! Nova emitted a bright glow which blind herkun for a while followed by a upward slice of the sword. Blinded Herkun couldn't blocked it. Herkun fall to the ground. *Herkun:Damn-bastard.Royal:Lion strike. Herkun manage to stab Nova on his shoulder. Nova Smiles.His shoulder already turn to hikeon particles. *Nova:Better move that sword or it melt.hahaha Page 7 Herkun pulls his swords and jump backwards. *Herkun:Royal:Cobra The same S motion air slashes. Nova this time manage to block the slashes. Unknown to Nova Herkun who is in mid air stabs Nova. This time Nova could not reflex fast enough. Herkun pulls his swords:Got ya!this time. Nova gives Herkun a witty smile when Herkun pulls his sword and jumps backwards. *Nova feel his stab wounds:Amatuer.*''nova jumps above herkun* Herkun eyes followed nova movement. *Nova:Dark!!Anubis! *Herkun:Royal:Shark Nova releases air slashes that shaped like a jackal which brightens as it get closer.Herkun jumps up while holding his sword infront of his face. As herkun and the air slashes about to clash herkun bend his body and turn 360 repeatedly to look like a pinwheel Page 8 The air slashes was to many and to strong for Herkun to block and parry all of it.It sends Herkun crashing into a wall King Toil worried at herkun's state.King Toil wants give aid to Herkun but again Dragon pull his arm and Dragon shook his head. Herkun is already wear out.His steps were in proper.moving backward and forward like a drunk man. *Herkun on his mind:Iam sorry father.iam sorry the people of Star Kingdom.Why did you misunderstood Nova?We could have been great friends.....As soon as General told me you're nothing but bad news.It make me want to meet you even more...If my life ends here,Iam glad iam defeated by you. His last sentence were heard loudly. *Nova glowing with hikieon particles:what are you blabbering about idiot?HUh??Now you die!! *Herkun still muttering his on his knees.Spitting blood as he opens his mouth:I can't understand why?must it end this way???Wait no.No this is not the day a great explorer die.Iam too young.Even if it's today not without a fight.Dear God give me some strength!! Herkun gathers some strenght and slowly standing up using his sword as a firm hold. The crowd of villagers cheering him on:OUR PRINCE!!YOU CAN DO IT!!!Defeat this arrogant scumbag!! Page 9. *Nova shake his head:Seriously?Ouh well.Just when i thought i could give you a slow death.You want a hurry death?Here it is. *Nova swirl his sword:This is the end.HERKUN!!!...Dark HAEDES!! 'Nova uses his most powerful attack at that time.The Hikieon particles transfer from his arm to his sword that give the air slash so bright and hot.It bright the whole area where it flies.' Herkun finally stood up. As the air slashes flying at him *Herkun swing his sword with burst of haki:*i want to be your friend not enemy!!*why are you not getting this! 'Nova got shocked as his hikieon particle slash that is blinding the whole village dissapear.It clashes with herkun's sword.After that Herkun runs towards Nova and deliver a fatal sword slash to Nova.Nova didn't get to reflex his logia ability as he was still in shock.' Herkun sheath his sword:Royal:Kuzuryū and fall to his knees with his face face downwards.He then lies down on the ground exhausted and injured. Page 10 After standing a while.Nova finally fall to the grounds with blood splutterd out.From his body and his mouth All the villagers who witness the fight was in awe.Their cheer became awkward silence for a moment.They all looked shocked.So too the soldiers.King Toil only manage to shake his head in disbelief on the power his son showed while Dragon gave a simple grin. At the port. *Ivankov:zhaz iv unbeliseble haki from zhe prince don'z you zhink? *Inazuma:I know this island lay under a different star than the rest of the world but to have that kinda of haki?? *Kuma:That's not the problem we have now.He still a kid.Look at that? Kuma points towards the marine ship. Page 11 Out of no where Dastar already confront Dragon at gun point. *Dastar:I know who you are.I know what you're trying to do. Dragon did not utter a word. Herkun crawls towards Dastar and Dragon and interupts. *Herkun:No brother.I was simply just sparing with his man.It became wee bit serious.But they're my friends. *King Toil join the conversation and help Herkun to stand up:Yes.that's true.Your brother befriends them when they were looking for supplies at our town. Dastar keep his gun and let Dragon walk away. Dragon pick Nova Blade up and walk towards his ship. Page 12 Dragon approches his ship. *Ivankov:Dragon-van are we making our mose now?departing or?? Dragon walk pass ivankov and inazuma quitely. *Ivankov:Dragon,Dragon?? *Dragon pass Nova Blade to Inazuma:Tend to his wounds quickly.We'll set sail now!We already did what we want.Maybe not now.But sometime later.We will have them as our ally.As long as that kid is alive. *Ivankov:Pavv that boy to me.I tend his wound. *Dragon turns at Ivankov:NO!Don't!tend his wound properly.It could heal him but to and extend it reduces this great boy his life. Page 13 The revolutionaries set sailed.Dragon as always looking away towards the east.With a grin on his face. *Dragon talking to himself:I will wait for you to grow old Herkun. Meanwhile at the island. Herkun limp towards the dock with Dastar by his side. *Herkun:Dastar,Sorry..I asked you to let them run today.and i belive.i,i,i,i i belive you can arrest them.But not infront of me please.Thank you.Dastar.thank you.and if you could.I would like to have few words with them alone here. Dastar took Herkun hands and put on his shoulder so that Herkun could stand up straight. *Dastar:It's oke.Only for my family Herkun.Hmm..Alright.You hold that pole tight. *Den den mushi:Blip Blip Kactha:Dastar Jusho!!The revolutinaries they're setting sail if we don't stop them now.We will loose them.We have all the cannon ready.We're waiting for you orders Jusho! Dastar turns around and face his marine ship. Page 14 *Dastar Den den mushi:Let them run.We're here not on duty.It's to celebrate my promotion.Furthermore they did not do any harm. *Marine Ensign:Yes Sir!If you say so.Guys Commondore Dastar told us to just ignore them. The rest of the marines kept their canon back to where it is and move their sail towards the dock. At the dock *Herkun shouting from the end of the jetty:Dragon!!!Sorry about Nova Blade.Tell him i'll be an Explorer someday.Well my royalty forbids me of becoming a pirate so that the only way i can meet Nova.Tell him to train harder and to keep his temper down a notch!Well i heard you're great man.So you should know what you're doing with Nova Right!!!Tell him!i'll meet him again!!! 'Herkun's fall flat on the ground after his speech.''' *King Toil approches Herkun from behind:Just as i thought.For a second i wonder where you get all the strenght to shout that loud.Hahaha.Come on boy.I piggy you back home.There are some major damage you did here.Andi want to teach you how to control that thing you burst out just now. Page 15 King Toil and Herkun walks followed by Dastar. *Dastar still talking on Den Den mushi:Hurry.Now and dock here.Meet me in the castle. Out of no where Nezam and his men came and block King Toil and his sons way. *Nezam:You fools!!!Why did you guys let those men free!Do you know our sacred treasure is gone!!! All three of them look confuse. *King Toil:Brother!?Who might have stole them? *Nezam furiously:Who else but those guys!Iam pretty sure that fight between that young revo and Herkun are to distract you guys from knowing the truth.Lucky i checked!Like I told you brother.I knew it from the beginning. *Dastar:why didn't you tell me earlier?It's alright. Dastar calls his troop. *Dastar:Change of plans chase the revolutionaries.NOW!! Trivia. #The names of Nova's move are from here: Death(personification) #Herkun move.Lion is call king of the jungle and King Cobra.Shark king of the sea.I use for herkun's move #Nezam and Dastar is reference to Prince of Persia. Category:Awesome Category:Stories